


Nothing Ever Changes

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Eventual Suicide, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perasaanku padamu tak ada ubahnya—sama seperti purnama malam ini dan malam sebelumnya ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ever Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan bagian poni berwarna putih tampak terburu-buru menyampirkan tas selempangnya di bahu. Sedetik ia sempatkan untuk melihat ke dalam tasnya, apakah _benda sakral_ itu telah bersemayam di sana.

“ _Yosh_ …!” ia tersenyum, menepuk tasnya. “Ayo kita pergi!”

 

* * *

Danball Senki W © Level-5 inc  
 _I don’t have any right to take an advantage._

* * *

 

Malam itu purnama merajai langit, menyerap setiap cahaya bintang di dekatnya yang berkedip lemah.

Malam itu, seorang remaja usia sekolah menengah bernama Kaidou Jin membuang ketakutannya akan gulita pekat yang melapisi sekitar. Berbekal sebuah senter kecil yang hanya mampu menembak cahaya sejauh lima meter itu, ia mendaki sebuah bukit di pinggir kota.

Simfoni jangkrik-jangkrik diiringi kepak sayap para kelelawar yang meramaikan atmosfer saja tidak ia hiraukan, apa lagi udara dingin yang berusaha menembus _sweater_ abu-abu di tubuhnya.

“Sebentar lagi … tunggulah aku sebentar lagi ….” Ia bergumam samar sembari tersenyum memeluk tas selempangnya.

Remaja tersebut tidak berbohong, karena beberapa langkah setelahnya ia telah kuasa melihat sang purnama yang jumawa secara jelas.

Kaidou Jin mengatur deru napasnya yang membentuk embusan asap tipis, senyum di wajahnya kian melebar ketika benda langit yang merupakan satelit alami bumi itu memenuhi permata _ruby_ miliknya.

Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas, mengambil secarik kertas licin berukuran 3R dan menghadapkannya ke atas sana.

“Kau melihatnya? Bulan yang sama seperti waktu itu ….” ia terkekeh pelan. “… Masih bisa bersinar dengan terangnya. Betapa sombongnya dia ….”

Kemudian remaja tersebut menurunkan kertas tersebut dan membaliknya, hanya untuk bertatapan dengan sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang tersenyum riang.

Sosok gadis yang mengisi tiap-tiap celah dalam hatinya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap perlahan wajah sang gadis di dalam foto itu, lalu dikecupnya permukaan kertas licin tersebut.

Seolah ia sedang bercumbu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

“… Mengatakan bulan itu sombong, ketika aku sendiri bersikap lebih jumawa dibanding dirinya,” Kaidou Jin mendengus geli. “Kau pasti berpikir hal serupa bukan?” tanyanya pada gadis tersebut—yang tentu saja takkan menjawab sepatah kata pun.

“Kau memilih untuk _pergi dengan caramu_ … apa kaupikir aku ‘kan biarkan dirimu di sana berbahagia dengan para penjaga?”

Kaidou Jin mengambil seutas tali dari tasnya dan melempar tas tersebut ke sembarang tempat, lalu ia membuat sebuah simpul pada leher jenjangnya.

“Jika _caramu_ adalah dengan mengonsumsi listrik bertegangan tinggi, ini adalah _caraku_ ….”

Remaja tersebut membuat simpul lain pada dahan pohon kecil yang tumbuh di tepi bukit, setelah itu permata _ruby_ miliknya menilik duaratus meter ke bawah, pada debur ombak yang menghempas karang-karang tajam.

Sekali lagi ia menghadapkan foto sang gadis ke arah purnama. “Asal kautahu saja, Mizel. Perasaanku padamu tak ubahnya bulan di atas sana, akan selalu benderang, akan selalu merajai langit hatimu ….”

Kemudian kelopak matanya mengatup. “… _Meskipun itu berarti logika dalam benakku harus tertutup gulita_ ….”

Kedua tangannya tergerak memisahkan secarik foto tersebut menjadi dua bagian, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terjatuh bebas.

“ _Takkan pernah ada yang berubah_ , _Mizel_. _Tak peduli sejauh apa pun kau berusaha lari dariku, kautahu aku pasti akan mengejarmu, selalu mengejarmu …._ ”

Massa tubuh remaja bersurai hitam putih yang kini telah tak bernapas itu memberi beban berlebih pada dahan pohon yang memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan tubuh tersebut kembali merasakan gaya tarik bumi sebelum berakhir di atas karang yang menembus permukaan kulitnya.

Debur ombak yang memantulkan kelam langit malam pun ternodai oleh merah cairan zat besi.

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> srsly, what the heck is this?! 8"D *cotf*
> 
> it supposed to be romance-or-alike thing, but... just look above, did you see any fluffy hints there? *nooooooo*
> 
> actually, I wanna give this work to Senpai (I think I'll just make another better next time), and this work is kinda presenting myself toward her nyahahaha 8^D *hanged*
> 
> (however I'm not that extreme----- *hangedV2*)
> 
> alright, I think it's enough. well, Senpai, if you read this, I hope you're satisfied with my cheesy drabble 8''''D *bows*
> 
> with a deep sigh, Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
